1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image reader has been known that includes a feed tray configured to support one or more sheets placed thereon. The feed tray is attached to an apparatus main body via a hinge in a manner openable and closable relative to the apparatus main body. When the feed tray is open, a sheet feeding port formed at the apparatus main body is open. Then, the sheets are placed to straddle both a tray surface of the feed tray and a lower surface that forms a lower end portion of the sheet feeding port. Further, when closed, the feed tray is placed on an upper surface of the apparatus main body so as to overlap the apparatus main body and cover the sheet feeding port.
The feed tray includes guides that are rotatably provided on the tray surface and configured to regulate positions of the sheets in a width direction of the sheets. A rotational axis of each guide extends in a direction perpendicular to a rotational axis of the feed tray and parallel to the tray surface of the feed tray. Each guide is configured to rotate around the corresponding rotational axis, between a position where the guide stands up from the tray surface and another position where the guide falls down on the tray surface.